In recent years, containers have been used more and more to extend a storage period of food and to sanitarily store food. In the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a container 10 includes a cover 12 and a container body 16, coupling wings 14 are disposed on the circumference of the cover 12, and a locking protrusion 18 to which four coupling wings 14 are locked is formed on the circumference of the container body 16. In order to couple the cover 12 to the container body 16 to completely seal the container body 16, the four coupling wings 14 have to be pulled down and be locked to the locking protrusion 18. In order to decouple the cover 12 from the container body 16, the four coupling wings 14 have to be pulled up and be decoupled from the locking protrusion 18.
In this way, since the coupling wings 14 have to be pulled down or pulled up in the course of coupling or decoupling the cover 12, the container 10 in the related art has a problem with inconvenient use. Particularly, when one coupling wing 14 out of the four coupling wings 14 is not locked in the course of decoupling or coupling the cover 12, there is a problem in that contents in the container body 16 flow out or air flows in the container body 16 to damage the contents.
In the container 10 of the related art, joints between the cover 12 and the coupling wings 14 are formed concave for smooth rotation of the coupling wings 14. There is a problem in that it is difficult to wash the cover 12 clean due to the concave joints between the cover 12 and the coupling wings 14. Particularly, the container 10 of the related art has a problem in that all the four coupling wings 14 have to be washed.
The container 10 of the related art includes a rubber packing 15 which is inserted into the cover 12. The rubber packing 15 serves to seal the space between the cover 12 and the container body 16 when both are coupled to each other. However, when the cover 12 is strongly coupled to the container body 16, a vacuum pressure is generated in the container body and it is not easy to decouple the cover 12. There is also a problem in that the packing of the container 10 of the related art is detached from the cover 12 in the course of decoupling the cover 12.